


and because your faith, you fell from grace

by KeyKnows



Series: ToS Week 2017 [1]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: A place to call home - Freeform, Character Study, Drabble, Family, Gen, Light Angst, Spiritual, ToS Week 2017, i can't do happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Derris-Karlan is ethereal, not something mean for mortal's eyes.Quite a fitting place.





	and because your faith, you fell from grace

The glowing purple of this world is ethereal. It speaks of something not of this earth, something foreign and alien, a thing that is not meant to be seen for mortal’s eyes.

Still he sees it, he plants his feet on its strange ground and watches its strange colors and thinks there’s no more fitting place.

He builds a castle here, intricate and enormous as his plans, as his ambitions. He builds a castle and builds a throne, akin to an altar and over it he places The Great Seed.

The Great Seed that sleeps and glows an eerie, dying blueish green. He places the Great Seed on top of his creation and the sight of it, the sight of it that is somehow familiar, that is earthly and solid, makes him feel like dropping on his knees and pray.

But not to the Seed of course, but to the soul it contains, the soul bound to it, the soul that is the reason of his doing, his light in the dark, the guide that takes his hand and guides him to better lands.

Martel sleeps there, waiting for him, calling him: asking him for a new life.

Yes, Mithos says, yes of course, Mithos promises while he sizes a religion on the world, while he builds more altars to his sister, while he goes and speaks her name with the reverence he deserves, while he goes and makes her into the Goddess she is.

Yes, Sister, he swears, I’ll bring you back.

Here, to Derris-Kharlan, with me.

Here, to our home. 

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i'm little late for this but i'm admant on doing ToSWeek so here we are
> 
> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
